Sirius Zwarts en Amy Zwarts
by MissBlack-Snape
Summary: Dit gaat over Sirius Zwarts en zijn zusje Amy Zwarts, ze zijn erg aan elkaar gehecht, maar als Sirius een vriendin krijgt die Amy haat gaat het dan nog steeds zo goed?
1. Chapter 1

Sirius Zwarts en Amy Zwarts

Sirius liep over het station, opzoek naar James, Remus en Peter. Zijn vader keek hem vuil aan. Sirius keek al net zo vuil terug. Regelus ging naast Sirius staan. "Vuile blikken aan het werpen?"zei zijn broertje grijnzend. "Jups."zei Sirius, zijn broertje ging voor het 1e jaar naar Zweinstein. Regelus was best wel aardig. Vond Sirius, tenminste niet zo vervelend als zijn ouders. "BOE!"zei opeens een stem achter Sirius, hij sprong in de lucht van schrik en draaide zich gauw om. "O jij bent het maar."zei hij. Amy Zwarts lachte zich zowat een beroerte. Ze was zijn zusje, nou eigenlijk half zusje. Ze hadden een anderen moeder en ze was maar 6 maandjes jonger dan hij. "Lily gezien?" vroeg Amy. "Sorry Ame, nee. Heb jij James, Remus, en peter gezien?" vroeg hij aan haar. "Alleen Remus." zei Ame grijnzend. "Hij is zijn koffer aan het inladen." Sirius knikte. "Dank je zus." hij liep grijnzend naar de laatste plaats van de koffers.

Intussen zocht Amy, Lily. Ze liep tegen een gedaante met zwart haar op. "Sorry!" zei Amy meteen. "Geeft niet." zei een jongens stem, de jongen keek angstig rond. "Sneep!" zei Amy. "Zwarts!" was zijn geschrokken antwoord. "Rustig maar, ik ben me broer niet. Ik doe je niets." zei ze geruststellend, ze meende het. Ze was ertegen dat James en Sirius Severus pesten. Severus knikte. "Hoe is het met je?" vroeg Amy in een poging een gesprek aan te knopen. "Goed, met jou Zwarts?" vroeg Sneep. "Ook goed, en zeg maar Ame." zei ze glimlachend. Sneep kreeg een blos. "Zeg jij maar Severus." zei hij. "Heb je toevallig Lily gezien? Ze is ook een vriendin van jou, toch?" vroeg ze. "Ehm nee nog niet, ik was ook op zoek naar haar." was Severus' antwoord. "Samen zoeken?" vroeg Amy. Hij knikte met een glimlach.

Sirius zag Remus zijn koffer inladen, en dat hij 1e jaars aan het helpen was. Dat moest hij ook doen. Hij was tot klassenoudste benoemt dit jaar. Net als Amy. De 2 bravertjes van de klas. Alhoewel echt braaf was Amy niet. Ze was niet braaf, maar de rest was erger. Per afdeling moesten er 2 komen, en ze hadden veder weinig keus. "Heey Maanling."zei hij. "Heey Sluipvoet!" Remus glimlachte. "Wormstaart en Gaffel al gezien?" was zijn vraag. "Nee, makker nog niet. Wou net aan jou vragen." antwoorde Sirius. Sirius wilde zijn koffer inladen maar keek recht in de bruine ogen van een meisje. "Heey, wie ben jij? "bracht hij zwakjes uit. Hij vond haar leuk. Zij begon gelijk hevig te blozen. "Ik ben Anouk." zei ze. "Sirius."was zijn korte antwoord. "Dat weet ik, er is geen enkel meisje die dat niet weet."zei ze glimlachend. Ze draaide zich om en liep weer weg.

Amy kwam aanlopen, samen met Lily en Severus. "Wat doet dat stuk onbenul bij jou Ame!" zei Sirius, hij dacht nog aan Anouk. "Dat stuk onbenul heeft een naam!" zei Amy uitdagend. Het drong niet echt door tot Sirius en Amy stapte zuchtend de trein binnen.

Dit was hoofdstuk 1, moet ik veder gaan? Hoe vinden jullie het?

xxxx Do.


	2. Forzen en Breathe no more

Hoofdstuk 2: Frozen en Breathe no more  
De liedjes die hierin komen heb ik niet geschreven hoor ze zijn van echt bestaande bands

Sirius zocht samen met Remus een coupé onderweg kwamen ze James en Peter tegen. Peter zag er nogal verstrooit uit. "Wat heb jij gedaan?" Vroeg Remus bezorgt. "Was me koffer kwijt!" Piepte Peter. Sirius lachte direct, het had veel weg van een blaffende hond. "Kom deze coupé is leeg, en ik moet jullie wat vertellen." Zei James. Iedereen keek hem nieuwsgierig aan. "Vertel Gaffel." Zei Sirius toen ze zaten. "Ik weet hoe we bij Remus kunnen blijven als het volle maan is!" Zei hij blij. Remus verslikte zich in zijn drinken. "Ik wil niet dat jullie erbij zijn! Ik wil jullie niet vermoorden!"Zei Remus. "Doe je ook niet op deze manier." James grijnsde. "Hoe dan?" Piepte Peter. "Faunaat worden!" zei James enthousiast. "Faunaat worden?"Zeiden Remus, Peter en Sirius tegelijk. "Precies!" Zei James trots.

Amy ging met Severus en Lily in 1 coupé. "Wat hebben jullie in de vakantie gedaan?"vroeg Christina. Severus was verbaasd dat Amy zo aardig voor hem was, het leek haast of ze vrienden waren. Ze was ook zo knap meisje. "Mijn vader ontlopen, zo min mogelijk thuis zijn en zo veel mogelijk bij Lily geweest." zei Severus. "Vader ontlopen? Waarom?" vroeg Amy nieuwsgierig. Severus keek moeilijk. "Je kan het haar wel zeggen Sev ze maakt het deels ook mee."zei Lily geruststellend. "Wat maak ik ook mee?" vroeg Amy niet begrijpend. "Ik word geslagen door hem."zei Severus zwakjes. Amy werd direct bleek. Vroeger toen ze klein was werd ze geslagen, maar zodra ze 10 werd, werd het slaan en nog wat anders. Niemand wist het, zelfs Sirius niet. "Ik heb Petunia zo veel mogelijk ontlopen en verder bij Severus geweest." zei Lily. "En jij?" "Zo veel als lukte bij Regelus en Sirius gebleven, met als gevolg gedwongen bij Potter logeren, het zal je verbazen maar hij deed aardig en me vader en stiefmoeder ontlopen. Owjah! En 2 liedjes geschreven voor de lol!" "Heb je ze bij je?" vroeg Lily. "Ja." Amy rommelde in haar tas en pakte er 2 blaadjes uit. "Zing er is 1!" zei Lily, Severus keek gespannen toe, zou ze het doen? Amy zuchtte even en begon te zingen. :

"I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.  
Oh the little pieces falling, shatter.  
Shards of me,  
Too sharp to put back together.  
Too small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
If I try to touch her,  
And I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more.

Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me,  
Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this,  
Will make sense when I get better.  
I know the difference,  
Between myself and my reflection.  
I just can't help but to wonder,  
Which of us do you love.  
So I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe now...  
Bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe,  
I breathe-  
I breathe no more."

Severus keek haar ademloos aan, het was zo mooi. "Zing is een stukje van die anderen!" zei hij. Hij wilde meer van haar stem horen. Weer zuchtte Amy en zong ze:

"I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold  
All colors seem to fade away  
I can't reach my soul  
I would stop running, If knew there was a chance  
It tears me apart to sacrifice it all but I'm forced to let go

Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons I did it for you  
When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you  
You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?

I can feel your sorrow  
You won't forgive me,  
but I know you'll be all right  
It tears me apart that you will never know but I have to let go

Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons I did it for you  
When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you  
You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?

Everything will slip way  
Shattered peaces will remain  
When memories fade into emptiness  
Only time will tell its tale  
If it all has been in vain

I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold  
Frozen...  
But what can I do?  
Frozen...  
Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons I did it for you  
When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you  
You say that I'm frozen, frozen...

"Huh? Hoe kan dat! Je stem klinkt met deze totaal anders!" zei Lily verbaast. "Geen idee." was Amy's antwoord. Ze keek afwezig uit het raam.

"Weet je wel hoe moeilijk faunaat worden is?" vroeg Sirius. "Ik ken er maar 1 en dat is Professor Anderling!" "Ik weet het ik weet het! Maar we kunnen toch proberen?"Sirius knikte instemmend en Peter gaf ook toe. "Mooi!"zei James blij.

Amy keek verbaast naar de deur toen er een meisje binnen kwam, ze had bruine ogen en blond haar. Ze liep de coupé in en ging zitten. "Zo zo Amy Zwarts, het zusje van de levende legende Sirius Zwarts." zei Anouk. "Wat is er?" vroeg Amy. "Heeft je broer een vriendin." vroeg Anouk. "Moet je toch echt aan hem vragen." Was het antwoord van Amy. Anouk liep met een inktpot ze wou wat opschrijven. En keek boos toen Amy dat antwoorden, ze liet per ongeluk de inktpot vallen, boven Amy's haar. Anouk en haar vriendinnen lachte haar uit. Lily keek boos, Severus toverde Christina's haar schoon, maar het bleef zwart. Amy raakte direct in paniek. "Het is zwart! Zwart!" zei ze in paniek. Anouk begon harder te lachen en ze liep de coupé uit. Zeg me wat je vond please

Dit was 2 dan weer en wat vonden jullie?

xxxDo


End file.
